Midnight Questioning
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Brennan shows up at Booth's apartment in the middle of the night and ask him why he flew to New Orleans after he heard she was attacked. Episode-tag for The Man in The Morgue with my view of what could had happened now that we've seen the 100th.


**Stupid bunny plot that wouldn't let me sleep until I came here and typed it. Ugh. I don't know why on Earth I keep watching Bones before I go to sleep. Anyway… I just finished watching The Man in the Morgue (1x19) after a long time and just had to write this one-shot, especially after knowing what happened before the pilot. This episode is just so cute and I love how overprotective he is of her. And the way she looks at him when he tells Caroline it wasn't Brennan the one who killed the man and that they wouldn't pretend it was self-defense… it just screams love. Hehehe**

**Also, I needed to right an one-shot about this episode in homage to my penname. **

**Oh, and I just LOVE Brennan poking the voodoo guy in the eye, it's hilarious.**

**Okay… hope you enjoy this one. :)**

**PS: English is not my first language, it's 6AM and I don't have beta-readers, so forgive me if you find way too many typos and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Why, Booth?" She prompted as soon as he opened the door of his apartment.

"Why what, Bones?" He asked puzzled. What was she doing standing there at his door? It was after midnight, he was almost sleeping and Brennan didn't go to his place unless there was something really important going on a case they were working and the information she got couldn't wait until the next morning. But they weren't working on anything at the moment. "You- you shouldn't be here now. You should be taking a rest, you were attacked and-"

"When we were in New Orleans, you told me it couldn't be me the one who committed the murder." She didn't wait for him to invite her in. Only after she was already in his leaving room she realized Booth was only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt that didn't leave much for imagination. She tried to not let that little detail distract her from her real reason to be there. "You said you'd bet your career on it." Brennan heard the door being locked and turned around to look at him. She needed to know. "You said you already did it. And you did. You found my mother's earring on Graham's apartment and you stole evidence. From what it looked like, I was the most probable killer, I was the prime suspect. Why did you keep it?"

He noticed the confusion in her face. What could he possibly tell her? He didn't doubt for a moment she didn't kill that man. He knew her. But Booth also knew that simple answer wouldn't convince her. Bones needed facts to believe in something.

"You know, Bones." He started. "I've been working with you for almost a year. I know you for almost two. Every case we have, every victim… you make everything, every single thing in your power to find the truth and catch the person who committed that atrocity. You would _never_ kill or hurt any creature unless your life or the life of someone you cared was in danger. And even if that hypothesis that Caroline suggested was true, that Dr. Legiere tried to rape you and you killed him in self-defense…" Booth looked up to face her, who was listening to him without blinking. "You wouldn't do what the voodoo guy did to him. You wouldn't leave him unrecognizable and bind him into a wall. I know you, Bones, and you are not that kind of person."

Brennan was touched by his words. It was hard for her to believe someone trusted her so much.

"And I know you would have done the same for me." Booth's lips turned up and he walked towards her when he realized she was tearing up. That woman was unbelievable. She spent her vacation working as a volunteer indentifying victims of a hurricane, she was attacked and almost killed, lost the memories of one entire day of her life, was accused of a murder, got arrested, proved she was innocent and when she could finally come back to home and rest, she appeared at his door asking questions she couldn't find answers.

"I would." Brennan said and lifted her head when she realized he was standing right in front of her.

Booth smiled and brushed her face tenderly with the back of his hand.

"This bruise is pretty ugly, Bones. You have to take care of it." He said, drawing the bruises in her face with his finger. "The bastard got you really bad." He wished he could kill the man himself just for touching his partner.

"He probably caught me off guard." She smirked, unconsciously leaning her head on his hand, wanting to feel more of the warm from his touch.

Booth let out a laugh and lifted his free hand to stroke the other side of her face. "He surely did. He would probably be in a hospital bed for a few days, maybe weeks, otherwise." He joked.

Their eyes caught and none of them knew what to do. They were close, his hands were cupping her face and her heart was beating strangely fast inside her chest.

"Booth?" The whisper came out of her mouth almost automatically.

"Yeah, Bones?" He answered, not daring to break their gaze.

"Was she right? Detective Harding?"

"About what?"

"You… and me." She bit her lower lip and looked down. "Being more than partners?"

"Why do you think she was right?" Booth asked, lifting her chin again with his thumb.

"Well… you were at the hospital in New Orleans mere hours after I informed you I'd been attacked even if I told you clearly there was no need for you to go down there." She started telling all the facts she was putting together in her head once she arrived at her apartment that night. "Then you refused to believe I was the murderer, even though all the evidences pointed towards me. Like it wasn't enough, you risked your career stealing my earring from the crime scene and made a prosecutor fly all the way from DC to help me."

"And what do you conclude from all those things?" He inquired curiously, anxious and hopeful about where that conversation might lead them.

"We're partners and we are supposed to support each other… but I guess acting against the law hiding evidence from an investigation in order to clear your partner bypasses the partners' duties…" Her eyebrows furrowed.

The grin on his face confused her even more.

"Remember that day, right back on our first case, when we went to that crappy bar, drank a whole bottle of tequila and I told you I was a gambler but I was dealing with my problem?" Booth said after a moment of silence. Brennan nodded her head slightly and he knew she wasn't expecting him to bring that night up again. They never talked about it since the day she run out of his office shouting to whoever wanted to hear that she would never work with him again. Not that it meant she forgot about that kiss. She didn't, no matter how hard she tried to forget it; it would always come back to her mind, usually in the most inappropriate times. "I said I wanted to make things clear because I thought you and me… we were going somewhere. I wasn't lying, Bones." He brought his face closer to hers. "I know you think all that was an act to get you drunk to fire you and then take you to bed, but I was telling you the truth. I know you don't believe in these things, but I knew from the moment I saw you that we were going to be much more than just partners."

Her eyes ran through every spot of his pretty face, trying to read in his expression everything he meant in those words.

"I was even surer about it after that kiss we shared." He added when she didn't say anything.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" The words came out on a whisper and that wasn't a question, it was a plead. She couldn't find the right words she wanted to tell him, but she knew she needed to feel his lips on hers again. Right at that moment.

She didn't have to wait longer for her wish to come true. A second later his mouth crashed onto hers in the sweetest and at the same time more passionate kiss she'd ever had. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He was careful to not hurt her and dropped little kisses on the little wound on the bottom of her lip.

"You know, Bones, you have to slow down a little bit." Booth said, still holding her in his arms and taking a streak of hair out of her face. "I mean, one week you are almost eaten by angry dogs, the other you wake up covered by blood and with no memories of how it got there… you need to give me a little time to rest between those events. It's very tiring being your knight in a shining armor." He smirked, leaning down to give her another quick kiss.

"If your analogy of being a knight in a shining armor makes _me_ your damsel in distress, I'm quite certain those women aren't trained in three types of martial arts nor have registered marksman with the NRA or hunting licenses in four states..." She told him, a smile dancing on her face.

"Even the strongest heroes need rescue sometimes, Bones." He opened that smiled he reserved only for her and that she loved so much.

"Well… then..." Brennan brought his mouth to hers again. "...I'm glad I have you to rescue me whenever I need."

.

.

* * *

**So…? How was it?**

**I heard Booth will kiss everyone who review goodnight tonight! Isn't he the sweetest thing in the world? ;)**


End file.
